Installing a conventional floor or pathway in an attic is a complicated process requiring expertise and artisanship. Typical attic joists have drywalls attached to them to form a ceiling. Often the ceiling joists are horizontally oriented in longitudinal directions. Conventionally, the distance between joists has been 24 inches. In some homes, however, the distance is 16 inches. In addition, traversing the joists could be dangerous because they are not wide and drywall cannot bear the weight of a person.
Some attics however, have permanent pathways for a person to move around. For those attics without a permanent pathway, installing one is costly and labor intensive. Although, there have been some efforts to create temporary pathways for attics, none appears to be appropriate for everyday use. For instance, one method of creating a temporary pathway is laying down unsecured planks. Since they are unsecured, they could be very dangerous. In addition, these temporary pathways are too narrow.
Therefore, a need exists for a modular attic flooring which is stable, continuous, and wide enough for traversing. In addition, a need exists for a modular attic flooring capable of interlocking with various arrangements of the joists.